


Back to School

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A triple-drabble musing on the theme of "back to school" for the LJ lupin_snape community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Written before _Deathly Hallows_ messed with my head canon, so I've tagged it "alternate ending."

BEGINNING

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape." As Professor Heitkamp continued to pair up the first-years, Snape picked up his things and made his way to the Gryffindor side of the potions classroom.

"Hullo," said the sandy-haired boy. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Severus Snape." He opened his book. "This looks rather simple. If you crumble the sage leaves, I'll make the base solution." They got to work.

At the end of class, a tall dark-haired boy came over.

"Black, this is Snape," said Lupin.

Black frowned. "My cousins have told me about him already. Best be careful, Lupin. Luncheon?"

Snape watched them go.

 

MIDDLE

"He's just a boy, Snape."

"A boy you encourage!" Snape dropped his quill. "Our one small pathetic hope, allowed to ignore any rules he dislikes."

Lupin chuckled. "The map was ours, you know."

"I should have known." Snape sneered. "Was it used to lure me to the Shrieking Shack that night? 'Ah, the dot says "werewolf" now - go get Snape!'"

"Will you ever let me apologize for that?"

"I have never stopped you, Lupin, merely refused to accept your apologies."

"James saved you."

"And now his brat will save us all, whether we want it or not. Good night, Lupin."

 

END

"What are you doing here?"

"Settling my debts, Professor."

"You owe no debts to Hogwarts, Severus."

Snape considered that. "You are correct."

"You paid your debt to Albus when you fulfilled your vow. You have nothing outstanding with any of us."

"Not precisely true, Lupin."

"I don't understand."

"I believe you still owe me an apology."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Very well. I apologize for the incident at the Shack."

"I accept." Snape turned to leave.

"Is that all?"

He turned back. "Actually, no. I have amends of my own to make."

Students were noisy, bless them, giving fair warning.


End file.
